One More Day
by rowanred81
Summary: One-shot, based off a different take on an infamous Dark Room scene. THIS HAS A SPOILER FOR A VERY POWERFUL SCENE IN THE GAME. I wrote this to try and alleviate everyone's pain, including my own. New conversation between Max and the wheelchair-bound Chloe, Max getting a little more time out of her friend while her powers recharge. Feels and fluff. Written to make you smile...


**One More Day**

 **Warning – there are spoiler elements of Dark Room in this story. If you have yet to play it, I advise that you do not proceed with reading this story.**

 **Warning – suicidal ideation**

"Chloe, y-you can't ask me to do this," Max stuttered, her heart breaking at the look on her best friend's face, " _Please_ , Chloe. I-I told you I just had another friend try to-"

"I _know_ , Max," Chloe said, her voice weak and hoarse as she motioned for water, "But you don't know what this has been like. On me, on my parents; this isn't living, Max. I'm locked away in my room _and_ my body. I can't _feel_ anything below my neck, for fuck's sake. Now you're here, and you're amazing. I want us to be the last thing I remember. Please…will you just help me?"

Max sat in the chair and deliberated in her tumultuous emotions. _What am I supposed to do? God, Chloe, how can you ask me to do such a thing? Has the time since your accident been_ that _bad? Am I evil either way, whether I help you or leave you here?_ Max had tried to focus, travel through the photo of her and Chloe in better times, but her head had pounded so hard she'd nearly fell onto the bed. _There has to be something. I can't leave Chloe like this. I need to go back and fix this, but I evidently can't just yet. Dog, I am so hella screwed up right now._

"Max?" the brunette heard her best friend say, "Max, will you please talk to me? You got really quiet, dude. I-I need to know what's going through your head."

"I'm just trying to process everything that's happened, and what you're asking me," Max said, her voice soft and faraway in its tone. Max saw the confused look on Chloe's face and her eyes twinkled with the mistiness of tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Max, please don't cry," Chloe's voice was trembling, tears beginning to cascade down her own cheeks, "See? You got water all over me, dude. This is why I get for hanging with Max Factory. 'Factory of Feels', maybe."

"Chloe…if I agree to what you're asking, y-you have to do something for me before I'll go through with your request," Max said, one hand clutching at the blanket on Chloe's bed while the other slipped the Polaroid of them from years ago into a pocket.

"Max, if you help me I would be willing to help you with _anything_. Well, anything barring extensive physical labor. My wheelchair can only take so…whoa, hey are you okay?" Chloe asked, tilting her head as far as she could so that Max's face wasn't quite hidden as much by hair. "Max, I-I know it is a lot to take in. I _need_ you-"

"Give me a day." Max's blunt, forced statement gave Chloe pause. Max heard the slight gasp in her friend's voice, the weathered inhalation of breath that echoed through the ventilation machine. "Give me one day, just you and me doing stuff together. Hanging out like we used to."

"What about school? You telling me the shy girl I knew turned into a class-cutting rebel?" Chloe trying to laugh in the midst of what they were discussing only cut Max deeper. _Oh, Chloe. Are you even realizing what you're asking of_ me _? No, I…I can't be selfish right now. I just...just can't._

"Honestly, I could care less right now. See?" Max said, waving her phone in her hand before shutting it off, "Caring less. Friends don't let friends hang out when their cell phones are out."

"You are _such_ a dork," Chloe said, giggling between slight coughs, "Can you get me my water again? Dude, you're making me hella thirsty…"

"Whatever you say, _nerd_ ," Max said, an amused smile coming across her lips, "I thought you hated 'hella'?"

"…If you say it, I'm willing to give it a chance. Just don't complain when I use it to relentlessly tease you."

"As if you would do anything else."

"Hella hella _hell-a_ ," Chloe finished, blinking her seemingly glowing blue eyes at Max. Feeling something get caught in her throat, Max swallowed hard beneath the warmth that radiated from her best friend.

"Chloe, for our first task of the day I would like to propose a game. A round of truth or dare?"

"Oh? Takin' chances with my elite ass? Help me to my chair and we can discuss your fucking imminent demise, Max Caulfield." Rolling the wheelchair over, Max got William from the living room and they helped Chloe into her chair.

"Either of you hungry? I could whip up something," William asked, trying to reassure the girls with a fatherly smile. _William, I love you like my own dad but you have the_ worst _timing. Dog._

"I dunno, Dad. I think Max here is fixing to break me out of jail," Chloe said, a sly grin on her face as she looked over at a shy Max, "Awww, don't pull that face on me, Max. You know I fall before it."

"Could we, maybe, have some pancakes?" Max asked, looking over to see Chloe excitedly nod in agreement. _Well, as much as you_ can _nod. Jesus, Chloe, I really fucked up. And I can't just go back and undo it. Not yet, anyway. Bear with me a little while longer._

Max had taken the plates of hot pancakes from William with a smile, stabbing the fork into her share before heading back into Chloe's room. Setting the plates down on a wheeled table designed for use with hospital beds, Max cut up Chloe's breakfast into smaller pieces before slicing up her own for the first bite. Taking a sip from her coffee with one hand as she playfully fed Chloe a piece of pancake, Max set down the coffee to giggle when Chloe turned her head a little too far to the left and the syrup clung to the skin right next to Chloe's lips.

"I don't need to be attracting flies anymore than necessary, Max," Chloe said, looking at her friend with curiosity, "Why are you just staring at me? Is there more syrup?"

"N-No, Chloe," Max said, looking away for a moment to hide the flush of her cheeks. Coughing slightly in an effort to compose herself, Max dabbed at Chloe's mouth with a napkin until the small drizzle of syrup was gone, "So, what should be our agenda?"

The blonde girl's eyes sparkled, leaving Max with a warmth flooding through her body. _I don't know how long we have, Chloe, but at least I can give you this day._

* * *

Convincing William that she was perfectly capable of driving the van they used for Chloe, Max pulled the vehicle into the parking lot of the lighthouse. Sliding a hand into her pocket, Max felt the Polaroid from the album crinkle slightly before slipping her hand free. _I have to believe that my Chloe is out there, somewhere. I swear to Dog I will get back. Right now, though, I just want to be here for this Chloe. They're both Chloe, my Chloe. Road less traveled, I guess. Wowsers._

"Max? You gonna let me out or are we going to going to make out in the back of my dad's van?" Chloe teased from the back, laughing when Max spun around in the driver's seat to look at her in shock. "Dude, I was just kidding. You need to lighten up."

Giving Chloe a chiding look, Max got out of the van and slid open the side door. Watching as the small lift deposited her wheelchair-bound best friend next to her, Chloe instantly started to take off toward the lighthouse path with a chuckle. Smiling, hiding the sadness she felt, Max followed behind Chloe. _I was just here a few days ago, with Chloe. Blue-haired Chloe. Punk Chloe. My Chloe. Dog knows what I've done in Arcadia in this timeline. Is this even me? Did I...Did I switch places with another Max? Is that Max where I'm supposed to be? Ugh, where's Warren when you need him. I have to get my science nerd on. Wait. I_ have _a science nerd handy right now._

"For cereal, your wheelchair is hella fast," Max asked, catching up, "Hey, Chloe. What do you think about alternate realities?"

"I said I would be okay with you saying hella, Max, but that doesn't mean you have to fit it into every sentence," Chloe said, looking over a Max slyly, "Um…I think alternate realities are possible, I guess? I mean, it would make sense. Every choice we make creates a branching of alternate takes on what we do. I need to sneeze, but if I keep it in I get a headache. What about the time when I just sneeze without keeping it in? The effect is cumulative; the trees have an added little bit of wind, the animals nearby hear it and bolt. It, I dunno, it just depends on what you want to believe, I guess."

Max pondered Chloe's words, biting her lip as they continued up the hill. _Chloe, what if I told you there was a world where you never got hurt and put in a wheelchair…but it cost you William? Would you exchange life for someone else's death?_ Max grimaced at the thought of telling her friend the truths Max had lived with for the past three days. _I couldn't even tell_ my _Chloe about all this. She'd totally freak out, honest to Dog, and I don't know if she would ever forgive me._

"Sorry if I broke your brain," Chloe said, glancing over at Max's perplexed face, "I'm pretty hardcore when it comes to science…and science fiction, heh. Hey, we're coming up to the hilltop. I can see the clearing."

Nodding mutely, Max solemnly followed Chloe as she rifled through the bag William had given her. _Water, some soda, a bag of chips: William's thought of it all. Heh, he actually still packs these silly juice boxes. I'm pretty sure I outgrew kid-size juices before I even left Arcadia Bay._ Walking over to where Chloe had stopped, Max saw that she was looking at the tree stump that Max had carved their names in.

"'You n' me, Max. Pirate BFFs forever," Chloe said, her tone reflective and reminiscent, "I missed you so much, Max. The photos were cool, and I really _did_ like the letters. I just wish I could have been there with you."

"You were, Chloe," Max said, her heart breaking at how lonely Chloe must have been since her accident. Taking the girl's hand out from under the blankets, Chloe watched as Max placed her still hand over the brunette's heart. "You were right here."

"Dude, don't pull shit like that," Chloe said, her eyes getting watery, "I…I don't deal with crying very well. I do it and then someone has to mop my face dry."

"I got you covered, Che."

"You haven't…nobody's called me since you last did, before you left," Chloe said, looking away from Max as the brunette wiped her face dry, "Why did you have to go? We could have grown up together even more, done even more cool stuff. My first mate abandoned ship."

"She returned, Chloe."

"Yeah. Right as it is about to sink, Max. Still, at least you're going to witness her final voyage."

"Chloe," Max said, walking over to sit on the display map of Arcadia Bay with Chloe following, "I…I want to ask you something. Something hardcore."

"I'm here, aren't I? Ask away."

"C-Can I…Can I kiss you?" Max asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Looking down at her feet, afraid of whatever look Chloe might be giving her, Max watched as the wheelchair's forward wheels lightly tapped at the toes of her shoes. "Um, I'm sorry. It was stupid. Maybe we should-"

"Not just yet, Max," Chloe said, her voice as equally quiet as Max's, tapping the brunette's shoes again so that she looked up to see the kind smile on the blonde girl's face. "Take a girl up to a beautiful view and just automatically think there'll be steamy make-out sessions. God, you're so fucking predictable."

Shrugging off the teasing with a nervous laugh, Max just sat and watched Chloe, the blonde girl filling her in on as many things as she could to what had gone on while Max was in Seattle. Granted, it was Arcadia Bay so there wasn't too much, but Max listened to Chloe with rapt attention. Taking a few water breaks, Chloe's mouth drying up from speaking so much, Max smiled at the excited look on Chloe's face as she kept on talking. _I haven't seen you so bright since when we were kids. You're shining, Chloe, like an angel. I wish you could be like this every day, so full of wonder and hope. You're…you're so beautiful._

* * *

Stopping at Two Whales after the lighthouse, Max had picked up some burgers and fries for herself and Chloe. Driving back to the Prices' house, Chloe starting to tire out, Max held the burger to Chloe's face as her friend took small bites. Seeing Chloe watch her when she thought Max wasn't looking, the brunette's face turned as red as Chloe's was when their eyes would occasionally meet. Eating her own food as Chloe napped, Max finished off the last of her fries and decided to explore.

"Wowsers," Max thought as she turned on her phone, "Victoria really _is_ my friend in this timeline." Max looked at the number 17 flashing by the text notification next to Victoria's name. Seeing that she had no additional messages, aside from Nathan Prescott sending her a lolcat, Max shut the phone off as she examined the pictures of Chloe and her parents along the hallway. While Max knew most of them from before she had left for Seattle, there were some that she knew were exclusive to the current timeline. _Chloe at her first rock show. She_ did _dye her hair blue at least once. Oh,_ Max thought as she looked at a picture of Chloe sitting at her desk with a honors certificate, _She's so happy. Wait a minute…_

Squinting, Max looked at Chloe's laptop in the picture and saw what looked like her name. _She was…She was writing me? Chloe, I wish you had. I wish that I had written you sweeter letters than the one you have up on your board. You deserve better. You deserve to walk._ Sighing, Max looked at the photo from her pocket and tried to focus. Hearing echoing laughter, Max knew with certainty that her powers had returned. _I'm refueled, I guess._ Looking down the hall, Max's eyes softened at the idea of leaving this Chloe behind. Turning the phone back on, Max sent herself a long message.

 _Maxine Caulfield, you will be there for Chloe no matter what. She's really fragile, and she needs her best friend back. Yes, it's hard, and yes you will be in pain from the sight of how hurt she is. She's worth it, and we're worth it together. Be there for her like she needs you to be, or I'll come back and haunt you. Swear to Dog – Max._

"Max?" Chloe's voice rang out through the house, loud enough to carry over her worry that Max had left, "Max?"

"Coming!" Max walked hurriedly back into Chloe's room to see her friend sigh in relief. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Chloe said, smiling, "Max, I think I'm done for the day. At least, well, for right now. Could you help me with my pain meds?"

"Sure. Just let me-"

"Wait."

Max stopped, her arm halfway outstretched toward where the morphine was injected, looking down to see Chloe shutting her eyes. _Uh, Chloe?_

"Chloe? What are you-"

"Kiss me, Max. Kiss me now. We both know that's what the 'Truth or Dare' was about. I'm not an idiot. I-I want this, this moment. Please?"

The words echoing across multiple realties, Max felt her legs nearly give before she caught herself. Seeing Chloe wait with her lips pursed and eyes closed, Max swallowed hard before leaning down to kiss Chloe gently on the lips. The first kiss was cautious, but the second kiss was tender and tragic for Max in how loving it was. Feeling tears on her lips, Max opened an eye to see Chloe looking at her with red, watery eyes. Putting a hand to the back of Chloe's head, Max stroked her friend's hair and gave the blonde a chance to recover before giving her one more kiss.

"Guess we're totally dating now," Chloe said, an impish grin on her face, "I'm gonna crash, if that's alright. I get fuzzy when I'm high and I want to remember that kiss before I pass out. Can you…can you come back tomorrow?"

"Sure, Chloe. What about…What about what you asked-"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Max. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Max shut the door to Chloe's room and fell against it, leaning down as she heard Chloe drift off to sleep on the other side. Pulling out the Polaroid, Max's tears fell on it as she began to focus. _I'm sorry, William. I'm…I'm sorry, Chloe. Don't let up on her, on your Max. I won't let up on my Che so you can't give up on your Maxaroni. Goodbye…_

* * *

"Dude, one kiss and you're already groping me-"

Max silenced her blue-haired friend with a kiss, pushing her lips into Chloe's as she ran her hand through the bluenette's hair. Squeezing her eyes shut to hide the oncoming tears, Max held onto the kiss until Chloe started to tap her shoulder. Catching the signal for oxygen, Max pulled back and softly panted along with Chloe as the tattooed girl looked up at her in amazement.  
"You _are_ hardcore," Chloe said, smirking. "What was that about?"

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful, Chloe?" Max asked, her sweet voice making Chloe blush hard.

"W-What?" Chloe tried to look away but found Max's finger hooking her back around. "Dude, you are tripping. Did you have some of my stash while I was hella passed out?"

"I know that Rachel is your angel, Chloe. I know that she saved you, helped you when I wasn't around," Max said, leaning her forehead against the other girl's, "But you need to know something."

"Max? Max, what…what do I need to know?" Chloe's worried tone snapped Max out of her lingering thoughts of the blonde girl in the hospital bed. _I hope you can find happiness on the other side, Chloe. I hope the Max there treats you better, gives you the love you deserve._

"You're _my_ angel, Chloe Elizabeth Price, and I'm not letting you go. Ever."

 **Author's Note.**

 **I played Dark Room the second it came out and spent the next 12hrs or so in a state of crying in random bouts throughout that period of time. I'm crying right now, having finished typing this. My writing is cathartic, therapeutic. I wrote on my Tumblr that finishing Dark Room made me question whether or not I wanted to go on, writing my LiS AU stories. Hearing words of kindness, encouragement, and support from those of you who reached out to me…it helped me to decide in pushing on. No one can know right now how the** _ **game**_ **will end, but happiness doesn't come in a game. Happiness is something we derive from deep within, and I lay my emotions bare with every story I write for you all. Is this story sad? Yes, it is. I also like to think that it is tragically, beautifully, happy.**

 **Stay hella, my Cinnamon Rolls, and I will see you on Friday. Review if you like. I wrote this for all of us.**

" **My powers might not last, Chloe."**

" **That's okay-we will. Forever."**


End file.
